


How to Fight Dirty

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry get messy when he calls her a lady. For winterphoenixxx for the axgexchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fight Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumblr user winterphoenixxx who gave this prompt: "Arya is on a mission to prove just how much of a lady she isn’t to Gendry. Smut ensues."  
> I hope you like it!!  
> Also a big thanks to [Furious_Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/pseuds/Furious_Winter) who was once again an awesome beta!

Gendry opened the apartment door only to stop in his tracks. He had to keep himself from closing and reopening the door to see if this mirage would disappear. He entered the apartment fully, setting his bag down and closing the door behind him.

He turned again toward Arya, who had turned their dining room table into what looked to be a craft supply explosion. Arya sat at its center, a canvas in front of her with a paint brush in hand, one of their dinner plates sat next to her with several big globs of blue and green paint on it. In addition to her painting supplies, there were several leafs around her, one sitting on the canvas she was contemplating.

She looked up briefly, meeting his gaze as he walked over to the table. "What are you doing?" he asked incredulous, looking down at her.

Her hands were on the leaf, slowly rotating it around the canvas, "I'm making a leaf painting."

He rolled his eyes, "I can see that much, but why?"

Arya's hand clenched briefly, wrinkling the edge of the leaf. "It's from Pinterest. It's a thing. You paint over the leaf and it’s suppose to leave the outline behind and be all pretty." She smoothed the edge of the leaf before tilting her head and rotating it again.

He laughed, "Since when did my girlfriend become such a lady?" He leaned down toward her, putting one hand on the table and the other between her shoulder blades."This is stuff that Sansa does."

She scowled, looking up at him, "I am not a lady. I'm allowed to want to try this, it doesn't make me like Sansa."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, still laughing, "Sure, whatever your say, just let me know when my girlfriend gets back, will you?"

Arya didn't like that, lightly pushing him back, "I'm _not_ a lady." She was frowning, and he was too busy looking at those pouty lips to play attention to her hand; which flew at him with the plop of a paint filled brush against his cheek. She even had time to drag the brush down into his stubble before he pulled back, mouth agape.

He stared dumbly at her as her frown turned into a shit eating grin. He knew what was coming and they both reached for the paint at the same time.

Her right hand grabbed the blue bottle of tempera paint while the other slid into the mess of teal already mixed on the table. Just when his hand surrounded the green bottle, she flicked her left wrist causing a splattering of teal across his shirt. He moved to grab her to retaliate but she was already off around the table, pausing to smirk in victory as she popped open the bottle of blue in anticipation of his attack.

He didn’t leave her waiting long. Before he chased after her, he discreetly popped the bottle open with his thumb and aimed before she could start moving again. As he squeezed the bottle, green paint arched over their kitchen table, hitting her palm as she raised it in defense. Some made it through the spaces between her fingers, decorating her ear and hair as she turned to move out of the line of fire.

As she moved toward the kitchen, green paint continued past into the hall, splattering against the floor before he managed to stop squeezing and follow her. She took cover behind the island, streaks of blue flying at him as he moved to get closer.

By the time he slid against the counter on the opposite side of the island, they were both out of paint in their respective bottles. The island, however, was covered in globs of mixing blue and green tempera, so he slid his hand through one such mixture, leaving behind finger trails of teal as he lifted and flung it at her.

She was fast though, dodging the attack, leaving it to smack against the faucet behind her. Her retaliation got him on the bicep as he started after her, refusing to let her get away. Knowing she was faster than him, he would have to contain her in order to properly plant an attack.

He raced her around the island before she started towards the couch. He reached her before she could take cover though, wrapping one arm around her waist and lifting, pulling her with him before bringing his other arm down to spin her around so they were chest to chest, her toes barely touching the ground.

Before she could protest, he swooped down, sealing his lips over hers. Her arms lifted to snake over his shoulders and he felt the paint still left on her fingers transfer to the back of his neck as she dragged her nails through his hairline.

He lowered her so her feet were on the ground with his hands on her waist and started walking her backwards towards the bedroom. Her hands still wrapped around him, forcing him to hunch in order to continue capturing her lips as they moved.

They were almost to the door when he heard a squelch and suddenly Arya was pitching backwards out of his arms. Her foot having slipped on some paint left behind during their fight. He rushed forward, wrapping one arm around her and throwing the other out to brace them against the wall.

Keeping with the momentum of their slide, he pressed her forward against the wall, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. He looked down briefly to see that her thigh was pressing directly into a blue stain, rubbing off onto her leg. When he moved his hand to her waist, a bright handprint was left behind on the white walls, smeared slightly from where his hand moved slightly upon impact.

He tugged impatiently at her shirt, pulling away from her to drag it over her head. He resisted a laugh as some of her shorter hair stuck up due to the paint acting as hairspray, making her looking like she dyed a section green. His lips found hers again as his hands returned to her waist, fingers slipping in their grip due to the paint still coating his palms.

He left greenish teal smears as he traced her stomach, making his way toward her breasts. His fingers dipped between the crease of her breasts, quickly pulling the wiring together to allow her bra to release. His fingers grazed over the globes of her bust as they traced their way to push the straps off her shoulders.

The bra fell but got trapped between her bare back and the marked wall he still pressed her against. His hands followed the trail the straps made along her arms and ended by cupping her tight butt cheeks. He reluctantly pulled her away from the wall, allowing the bra to fall to the ground. Her arms came up to surround his shoulders, causing him to lose clear sight of her small but perky breasts while she tightened her legs more securely around his hips.

His fingers tightened in response, digging into the jean of her shorts as he supported her weight. She rolled her hips, pressing her core against him as her eyes fluttered at the sensation.He couldn't help but release a groan at the feel of the heat that seeped through the layer of clothes dividing them. His dick jumped knowing that she was so turned on by this, and he couldn't resist thrusting forward into her.

He carried her into the bedroom, her hips gyrating against his and her nails pressing crescents into the skin of his shoulders as he struggled not to trip. She tapped on his shoulders when he went to get on the bed, so instead of lowering down on top of her he followed her lead and sat, scooting towards the pillows as she crawled over him. Her hands found the hem of his shirt as she stretched it up and over his head. He registered dimly in the back of his mind that he should have removed it before getting on the bed, as the paint on his shirt was now on the bedspread and pillows. This thought was of course second to the sight of Arya's tits bouncing in front of his face as she moved back toward him after tossing his shirt to the floor.

She pressed down on his shoulders, forcing him to lean back into the pillows, he cringed at the slick feeling of paint as he laid down in the mess his shirt left behind. That was quickly forgotten as Arya shifted her attentions to his neck, settling herself on his hips and grinding down, perfectly aligning her pussy with his still hardening cock.

She suckled and bit lightly at his neck, each action by her mouth sending jolts of electricity to his dick, and she let out a satisfied, " _Finally_ ," when she felt him fully harden in his jeans. She pressed her hands against his chest as she moved, lips moving from his neck to his collarbones, nipping lightly before traveling to his right nipple. Her right hand slid up to tweak his left nipple as she gently licked his right, her fingers pinched the same time her teeth came together and he grit his teeth to keep the keening sound within.

She looked up and the mischief sparkling in her eyes told him he wasn't fooling anyone here. She moved down, her tongue tracing patterns into the hard planes of his stomach as her fingers found the button on his pants. She flicked them open, sliding down the zipper and providing some relief to his trapped member.

Her hands moved to his thighs and started tugging on his pants, he lifted his hips to allow her to pull them down past his knees, and finally she yanked them off his feet. Since she moved down his legs with his pants she ended up standing at the foot of the bed, so he spread his legs obscenely and started to snake his hands toward his groin, eager to touch himself with the vision of a half naked Arya in his sights.

Before his hand made contact though she let out a growl, "Hands off. That's mine tonight." He paused his hands, gaze transfixed as she hurriedly unsnapped the button of her shorts and dropped them and her underwear in one motion, stepping out of them onto the bed between his legs. His nipples were tightened into points as she crawled up to sit just below his crotch, his leg muscles rippling as she placed her hands on his thighs. She sat back, bending her knees so her plump ass sat between her feet, the pressure of her hands increasing as she started to lower her chest and head toward his aching cock.

As Arya started to reach for his dick, he saw her pause, looking down before rubbing her hand against the sheet, trying to remove as much of the paint as possible.

"God, _Arya_." He gasped out as her mouth got closer to him, she smirked up and him and he groaned as he felt her lips press against hip hips. His hands had moved to the bed, flexing and gripping the sheets as he resisted the urge to thread his fingers in her hands and move her to where he needed her. 

He couldn't resist looking down at the sight of his lithe lover crouched between his legs, teasing him. Her gaze locked on his and she lifted one hand off his thigh to surround the base of his straining member as she finally moved, holding his cock inches from her mouth. He couldn't help the jerk his hips made in response to the sight, driving the head of his erection against her lips.

The hand on his thigh pressed down, reminding his to be still as she hummed, tongue slipping between her lips and licking the head of his cock, all the while maintaining eye contact. He stared in wonder as her gaze finally left his, turning down to focus on her task. Her mouth covered the thick head, stretching over it and sucking him inside as her tongue rubbed and stroked the sensitive flesh beneath the crown.

He groaned, fighting against thrusting into the moist, slick heat that now surrounded him. She bobbed her head, tongue flattening as she went down, caressing the shaft of his erection. She hummed and the vibrations it caused had his eyes rolling, struggling to breathe, and he panted along with the motion of her head. He felt the exhales from her nose waft over his shaft and she took more of him with each pass, pulling back almost to the point of removal before diving back in again.

He stared at her reddened lips and they worked their way around his flesh, his moans coming quicker now as she slowed down, allowing him to sink furthest into her mouth, just touching the fluttering of the entrance of her throat as it convulsively swallowed.

"God, Arya," He let out, desperate, "Fuck, yes Arya, just like that." He allowed his hips to move minutely against her lips, still allowing her the control by keeping his hands gripped at his sides. Her other hand finally joined the party and she reached down to fondle at his ball sack, rolling one and then the other around in the palm.

He could feel his orgasm mounting and fought to restrain the explosion building in his scrotum as he listened to the sounds of her sucking and moaning around his cock.

"Fuck, Arya, I can't." He at last allowed himself to lift a hand gently caressing the side of her face and she brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Just before he allowed himself to grip her hair she was pulling back. His hips lifted off the bed, chasing after the moist clamp that was her mouth. "Fuck, I need." He moaned out. "Damnit, Arya." He growled as she pulled herself up and over him, reaching for the nightstand.

She smirked at him, and his pleasure came back at the sight of her swollen, abused lips. Her voice cracked from the abuse on her throat when she spoke, "Just wait a minute, you'll come soon enough, it'll just be while I'm riding you."

" _Fuck,_ " he groaned out, slapping his hand over his eyes in an attempt to calm down. If she was going to climb on top of him he didn't want to blow his load before she got the chance to enjoy it too. He heard the rip of the condom package and felt Arya’s weight once more settling over him. He peaked between his fingers and saw her perched on his thighs as she rolled the condom down his throbbing, thick veined shaft.

He moved his hands down, leaning forward to be in reach of her hips, pulling them and settling her slick heat over him. He felt his cock pulse, throbbingas he pulled her closer to wedge his hard length against the heated mound of her cunt. Her wetness quickly spread to the area on his lower stomach and she started rubbing herself against him. After the treatment earlier this was almost enough for him, but he wanted her to get off, so he slipped his thumb and forefinger between them, finding her clit.

He rubbed slowly in circles as she started moving faster above him, breast bouncing and nipples straining with every movement. He continued the treatment of her nub until her breath was coming in erotic pants. He couldn't wait any longer to sink into that glistening pussy so he moved his hands to her hips, lifting her up and aligning himself against her slick opening.

She fell forward, hands braced against his chest as she pressed down at the same time he pushed her relentlessly down on his raging cock. She gasped as she sank down to the hilt, he allowed her to pause only briefly as they both relished the feeling before he lifted her again, before pulling her back against his hips.

She let him set the rhythm and she rose and fell with the guide of his hands. Her arms began to shake as she used them to support herself as she met him thrust for thrust. He could see her skin start to glisten with perspiration as she worked herself over his dick, using him for her own pleasure. When her arms could take no more, she collapsed against him. He could feel the raised beads of her nipples against his chest and her mouth found his. They kissed feverously and she ground down on him, only lifting slightly before crushing her hips against his. His hand circled around to squeeze the mound of her ass, pressing into her deeper as she moaned around his lips.

He thrust up into her, spearing her, harder and faster until he could feel the walls surrounding him convulse, tightening around him as she cried out in pleasure. He followed quickly, white flashing behind his eyelids as he emptied his load into the condom, his lips repeating her name as his cock pulsed one last time. He lay catching his breath as she relaxed on top of him, his length soft but still inside her.

She peppered kisses onto the skin in front of her as she gently eased off of him, leaning to capture his lips once she was fully off him. She pulled off the condom and tied it, dropping it into the trash next to the bed and reaching once against into the bedside table to grab a towel to clean them both off.

Once they were both clean, she tossed the towel to the side and collapsed like a sack of potatoes next to him, a lazy smile spread across her face. He looked over at her, naked except for the slowly flaking specs of paint that showed off his exploration of her body, and couldn't stop the grin that spread his lips. God, he loved this woman.

Her smile turned to a smirk as she turned to her side to reach out an arm toward him, fingers resting on his stomach, “I don’t look like such a lady now, do I?”

A laugh bubbled out of him, shaking the hand now resting on his stomach. He reached out and pulled her toward him, allowing her to curl up against his side.

"That you do not," he assured her with a smile, "but I like you better like this, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. Writing smut is hard.  
> ...  
> hehehehehe
> 
> Review :D


End file.
